


Dissolve - by Absofacto.

by pizza_on_the_roof



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Just hear me out, M/M, More like a theory, Song Lyrics, Song theory, This isn't really a fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizza_on_the_roof/pseuds/pizza_on_the_roof
Summary: This song might just be about Breaking Bad. Okay, probably not. But really. It is so full of references to the show that it's hard to believe it's all a coincidence. And what's more, it sounds like some of the soundtracks used in the show as well. Just click on this work and give the song a listen.Let me know your thoughts in the comments.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman & Walter White, Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Dissolve - by Absofacto.

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing through Youtube when this song showed up in recommendations. The title alone drew me in, but the more I listened to the lyrics the more it surprised me how they fit Jesse Pinkman. The music sounded remarkably familiar as well, and that's when it sank in.
> 
> Yeah, it is probably all a coincidence. But that doesn't stop the song from being awesome as well as great inspiration material for writers and other fandom enthusiasts.
> 
> Enjoy!

LINK TO THE SONG (WITH LYRICS):

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYUJJ9Hgqk8

LYRICS + HIGHLIGHTS:

No **flask** can keep it  
**Bubble up** and cut right through  
But **you're someone I believe in**  
You heat me like a **filament**  
Anytime you're in the room  
But you burned me and I'm **smoking**

I just wanted you to watch me **dissolve**  
Slowly  
In a **pool** full of your love  
But I don't even know how the **chemistry** works  
When you're poolside  
**Kicking in the dirt**  
**Kicking in the sand**  
And **stirring up trouble**

Can't find an exit  
I wander in a maze alone  
If I find you will you shock me?  
Left left and right right  
Pretty sure that **I've been here before**  
And **It isn't what I wanted**

I just wanted you to watch me **dissolve**  
Slowly  
In a **pool** full of your love  
But I don't even know how the **chemistry** works  
When you're poolside  
**Kicking in the dirt**  
**Kicking in the sand**  
And **stirring up trouble**

Your voice like an angel  
**Been chain smoking all month long**  
Like **you're someone I believe in**  
You held me but I'm** volatile**  
And never got my head screwed on  
Now I'm **melting through the floor**  
Am I only a **lab rat**?  
**Someone you can test things on**?  
Are you training for a new love?  
All in **white**, like you're an angel  
With the **sun glimmering off your glass mask**  
This isn't what I signed up for

I just wanted you to  
I just wanted you to  
I just wanted you to watch me **dissolve**  
Slowly  
In a **pool** full of your love  
But I don't even know how the **chemistry** works  
When you're poolside  
**Kicking in the dirt**  
**Kicking in the sand**  
And **stirring up trouble**

I just wanted you to watch me **dissolve**  
I just wanted you to watch me **dissolve**  
Slowly  
I just wanted you to watch me **dissolve**  
I just wanted you to watch me **dissolve**  
Slowly

BREAKING BAD SOUNDTRACKS:

Mango Walk - by The In Crowd: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGTWqCSU9UM

Nine Years - by Ticklash: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DhUWX4x_nLE

Uh! - by Fujiya & Miyagi: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHkxVtyJq0Y


End file.
